Dirty Little Secret
by Untoldtitan27
Summary: Demyx has a secret that could make his life hell should anyone find out. Saix and Xigbar are the only two that know of the problem until a day at the mall with an unexpected Zexion thrown in. What will happen to our Melodious Nocturne!
1. Chapter 1

Sorryy! Evil plot bunnies! I love Charmed but... Yeahhh... I didn't want to forget the idea haha...

* * *

Chapter 1- Mall

Demyx was dead tired. The Nocturne slumped into his bedroom he had decorated with glow in the dark fish sticker and painted blue. He tossed the jacket said and sat on the bed. He unlaced his boots and wiggled his slender toes. He took off the socks and stood up to take off his pants. Still in his undergarments he groaned feeling the soreness seep into his body yet again.

"Why does Xemmy hate me" he dry washed his face and walked to the attacked bathroom. He took off his undergarments and stepped into the claw tub. He turned the water on and relaxed as his muscles. he scrubbed his hair, letting it fall out of its mullet Mohawk and frame his face. He scrubbed his body and let out a sigh much higher pitched than normal. Demyx stretched and lay in the tub for a bit. He almost fell asleep before the water turned cold. He groaned and got up. He looked down and saw the bandages still on.

"Oh crap…. Good thing I have extra's" He said and stood in the mirror. Slowly the bandages came off and smiled.

"Good thing I'm only an A-cup" He massaged the breasts that had appeared on her chest. There was a knock on the door.

"It's me," Xigbar said and she sighed.

"Hang on," she put on a fluffy bathrobe and a pair of pants.

"Feel better Kid?"

"Yeah... I hate this..."

"I know but think what the bitch would do if you were a girl" They both shuddered at the though.

"Xiggy... I don't think it's gonna last"

"What we've fooled them for years!"

"But.. But... I just can't help but be worried! Espacially Zexion! Or Vexen! They're the smart ones!"

"What about Axel?"

"He's dumber than a sack of nails!" Demyx cried out and crossed her arms.

"Hey relax kid... Say, lets go to Twilight Town Mall tomorrow and you can be your normal girly self"

"Yes! Please! I'm tired of tying my chest... Xiggy when can I finally be a girl?" She whimpered and he smiled saddly.

"I'm sorry Kid... I really am" Demyx put her head on her knees.

"Get some sleep kid... I'll see if I can take you to a massage place... And I can bring your favorite dress" Her head perked up.

"The baby blue one?" She asked.

"With the leather sandals to boot"

"Thanks Xiggy Your the best" She smiled at him and he chuckled a bit.

"No problem kid. Now go to sleep tomorrow is a big day" she nodded and he left, giving the poor girl the privacy she deserved. The girl pulled on a night gown and tugged at the hem. Her sitar appeared and she started plinking away. A sad mournful song of lies and deception. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and a silver tear slid down her face. Her sunny happy mask broken and her nonexistant heart clenched tightly. HSe hated the lies. They where killing her painfully and slowly.

"Why so many lies?" She whispered and put her sitar in its stand. She turned off the light, crawled in bed and slowly was pulled to sleep.

Xigbar walked down the hall whistling a tune. Saix walked by and he stopped next to him.

"She is well?" He asked in a hushed mutter.

"She is. Taking her to town tomorrow.. Wanna come. Puppy?" Saix growled.

"You know damn well she is the only one who can call me that"

"Whatever. Coming or not?" Xigbar asked and Saix nodded. The two parted ways in agreement. Xigbar opened his door and locked it behing him. He strode up to his closet and stuffed a baby blue dress in a messenger bag and a pair of leather zip-up sandals. He thought a moment and stuffed a pouch full of munny. He put it on the floor by his door and flopped on his bed.

*0_0*

Demyx tied her chest and frowned a bit. She fixed the mohawk mullet and put on a baby blue shirt and faded blue skinny jeans. After digging in the closet she found his checkered vans and pulled them on. There was a knock and the door slid open.

"Hello Demyx" Saix said and Demyx smiled.

"Hiya Puppy! Are you coming with Xiggy and I to the mall?"

"Of course. The man is unfit to watch over you himself!"

"Awww did puppy just want to get more pocky?" Saix was silent.

"Awww! Its okay puppy! I wanted to get pocky too!" Demyx smiled and lead the blue haired man out of the room.

"Number Nine. Number Seven" Xemnas said as they walked by him.

"Good morning Suprerior" They said uniformly. He nodded, turned back to his papers and continued down the hallways to his study. Quickly they walked to the dining room where the rest of the organization was. Demyx grabbed a piece of toast and spread nutella on it. Saix shook his head and demyx ate slowly waiting for Xigbar.

"Oookay! Lets go!" Xigbar said threw demyx through a portal.

"Ah!" Xigbar followed and Saix shook his head and followed after them. Demyx Landed on the concrete and groaned.

"Walk much?" Xigbar said walking by him. He wore black jeans and a black shirt with a band logo on it.

"Ass! You threw me in!" Demyx said as Saix helped her up. Xigbar tossed the messanger bag at the fuming girl.

"Your dress in there. Hurry and get changed" He said and Demyx smiled giddily. She ran behind a dumpster and Saix and Xigbar stood watch. She stuffed her boy clothes into the bag and smiled.

"Dance water dance!" She said and made her hair wet. It fell from the mullet and she scrunched it a bit. She bounced out from behing the dumpster and linked arms with both men.

"Lets go! Pocky awaits!" She giggled and they walked to the mall. Xigbar went to a gun store and Saix and Demyx happily went to the bookstore that sold pocky. While looking at the flavors a familiar slate-haired boy walked in. Saix looked up and yanked Demyx behind a rack of books.

"Hey what-"

"Sh! Its Zexion" He hissed and Demyx paled.

"Think we can get out?"

"I'll distract him go find Xigbar!" he pushed the girl behind a counter and walked up to zexion. The Slate haired Shemer was looking at a copy of Twilight. Saix slapped his shoulder.

"TWILIGHT IS NOT LITURATURE!" Zexion looked greatly disturbed and Demyx ran out. She found Xigbar at a spa place three stores over.

"Perfect timing kid. Your appointment is in five minutes"

"Apointment?"

"Saix texted me... And you need to relax be girly for a bit" he lead her in.

"Hi! I'm Jean. Come with me and we'll take good care of you" A blonde woman in a white uniform said. Demyx followed her and Xigbar walked outside to throw off Zexion.

Saix bought pocky and Zexion glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What?" Saix asked.

"I was only looking at the cover you ass!" saix shrugged.

"Hey Saix. Oh Zexy hows it going?" Xigbar said and sat beside Zexion.

"Its Zexion"

"Yeah whatever. Wanna hang out?" Without waiting for an answer Xigbar yanked the boy from the bench and to some unknown adventure.

*0_0*

"Ah.. Oooh. right there" Demyx said as the massage therapist rubbed out the kinks in the girl's back.

"You're so tense!"

"I work a lot" she said and the lady popped her back.

"Well time for the mud bath and facial" She said and Demyx sat up. With a bounce in her step the woman helped her into the cosmetic mud and she put a mask and cucumbers on her face.

"Mmm this is nice" Demyx said and laid back. soothing music played ever so gently throught the room. It was a good two hours before she left the spa place. She felt renewed and had an extra bounce in her step. She walked to the benched where Saix was sitting and reading a copy of war and peace.

"Puppy!"

"Demyx you look better" He said marking his page and standing up.

"Yep! Lets go get a drink!" She giggled and they walked to Jamba juice.

"Pineapple banana mango smoothie please" Saix said as Demyx though.

"I'll have the tropical blend" She said smiling. The cashier winked at her and Saix growled. He trembled and quickly made the drinks. Looking pleased with himself Saix took the drinks and handed one to Demyx.

"Thank you" She said and smiled. They walked pass a dress shop and Demyx stared longingly into the windows. Saix noted and stopped.

"Let us go and see what they have"  
"Really Puppy?" She asked happily.

"Come on Demyx" Quickly she was trying on a black cocktail dress and Saix was looking for more dresses suited to the young woman's tastes. Zexion walked in grinning evilly. He had ditched the crazy old man and was now looking for a way to waste time. He saw Saix handing dresses to someone.

"Who is he-" upon closer inspection he saw a girl in a black cocktail dress.

"Demyx?" He squinted and whispered. He hidbehind a suport beamas Saix walked out of the store and Demyx to the fitting room. A scheme was forming in the young man's head and he walked to the room Demyx had just disapeared into. She was taking off the dress and hanging it back up neatly. She saw the curtain open as she pulled on a mermaid dress.

"Saix? you found Xiggy already?" The girls said holding the chest up and reaching for the zipper.

"I knew it!" She turned and her eyes widened.

"Zexion?!"

* * *

Teeeheee! This might be rated m for *ahem* certain purposes... Read and review.. Oh i has a funny story i saw this between two friends at gamestop.

(lets call this person Cally)

Cally: Pulls out cough drop wrapper*

(lets call this one Mie)

Mie: Is that a condom?

Cally:... *grin* It's Demyx time

Both:*die laughing*

So read and reviews cause they makes me happy :)


	2. Chapter 2

*Big grin* Ive been lied to. Lead on, hurt deeply and never experinced so much love in an apology and so readers. Not only a naughty chapter but very emotional... As emotional as Nobodies can be.

*pulls up hood*

enjoy *only sound is the gentle footfall*

* * *

Demyx held her hands and clutched the dress to her chest.

"Wha- Wha" She bit her lip until she tasted blood. Zexion shut the door behind him and slid the lock into place. Demyx just stared with wide eyed fear. She backed into the corner and squeezed her eyes shut. Zexion grinned a bit. He leaned forward and planted is hands next to he head. She whimpered as his body pressed against hers.

"At least I'm for sure of one thing" He whispered into her ear and licked at her neck. She turned red and he licked up to the shell of her ear. She Took in a breathe to scream but was silenced with a hot wet kiss.

"MMmft!" was the only sound she could tongue Forced its way into her mouth like a snake. Her body felt weak and shaking. He held both of her slim wrists with one hand as his other pushed the dress off her.

"Mmmphht- No" she choked out and he bit down on her lip. She whined and he continued to kiss her silent. His fingers found there way over her well toned stomach and slipped pass the cotton barrier. She tried to push him off but he pushed her into the corner and all her thinking stopped. She writhed once he found a certain place. His fingers danced along her core and she hated herself for liking the sensations. Heat and pleasure branded her like a white hot iron. She felt his fingers leave her and she slumped to the seat that was in the dressing room. Dazed and confused she gulped as she shook and tried breathing again. Zexion smirked smuggly and cupped her face with his hand.

"Now then now that that's settled," He lifted her eyes to his, "You will tell no one of this meeting."

"My secret! Please please don't tell!" She plead and he grinned like a cat closing in on its prey.

"Oh I won't tell," she relaxed, "if"

"If what?" shw whispered. He went in for the kill.

"Every night you will come to my quarters at nine o'six. You will come as a woman and you will tell no one." he let her go and walked out. he paused as he was about to shut the door.

"Oh and Demyx, bring your sitar'" He left her feeling empty and used. her skin crawled and she felt sick. She slid the lock into place and pulled her knees to her chest and hot wet silent tears slipped pass her eyes. She hated when she cried her nose ran, she couldn't talk and her face turned cherry red. She dug around her little purse for tissues and she blew her nose and took a few deep breaths. she shut her eyes and she stared at the mirror. She sighed and remembered what Xigbar said when he found out.

"_You are a girl. This can be a blesssing and a curse. For now it is a curse but soon it will be a blessing and until then I will help you hide this curse until we can share the blessing"_

"Be strong Demyx" she said and pulled the mermaid dress on. She pulled the zipper on and looked in the mirror.

"Hmm.. Nah" She said and xigbar opened the door.

"Hey dem-Dem! Cute dress. You look great" He said smiling.

"Indeed. The dress does bring out your eyes," Saix said and Demyx beamed.

"Thank ya Guys!" The put the dress back and Xigbar looked at his watch.

"Sorry kid we have to go," she smiled saddly and took the bag with her clothes. She ran to the family bathroom and quickly tied her chest and slipped into the skinny jeans. After spiking his hair up he came out and walked back to Xigbar who threw him into the portal once again.

"Prick" Saix flicked Xigbar and helped Demyx up. he slipped a bag into her hands and she looked inside.

"Puppy! Your the best! she hugged him and he patted her back.  
"Your welcome Demyx. Now quickly inside, Its going to rain soon." They all parted ways and demyx tossed the bag of Pocky in his room before going to find Axel and Roxas. He turned the corner and Larxene was grinnning at her like the cat who ate the canary.

"So Demyx you went to the mall today," her throat went dry.

"Yeah. Xiggy and Saix and I"

"Why wasn't I invited" she pouted and he backed up as she pulled a kuni from her pocket. She backed into a chest. She turned and Marluxia grabbed her.

"I don't think they went shopping at all" He purred in her ear. Her skin crawled and her Stomach lurched.

"Well Marly what else could they be doing?"

"Ohoho.. Lets see. Saix does seem more like a topper and we all know Xigbar is a pervert. And our poor little Demy could never be on top of anything,"

"Ooo! Demy I didn't think you where so kinky. I like that.. Hmm Marly we should try that with Demy,"

"No-" Demyx squirmed away.

"Ohh Demy you don't like us?" Marluxia pouted and Demyx took a step away.

"We'll make you feel really good Demyx. I promise," The two cornered her and She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Number Xl Number Xll!" the two turned and Demyx saw Xemnas come forward with files in his hands.

"You have missions go do them" the two glared and took the files.

"Maybe next time Demy" Marluxia waved and they disappeared through portals. Demyx breathed a sigh of relief as Xemnas walked away.

"Watch out for those two Demyx," he said and walked down the hall to his office.

"Yes sir!" he ran to his room and locked the door. She pulled out a package of pocky and smiled. She pulled a manga from a shelve and ripped open the package of pocky. Tears ran down her face.

"No leo! Don't leave her! she loves you!" She sniffled and the dinner bell rang. After wiping her tears and washing her face she walked to the dining hall.

"Hey! Demy! Where've you been?" Axel clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh hey! I was with Xiggy and Saix today," She laughed making her voice deeper.

"Well Roxy beat my highscore!" He said and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Its not that much of a surprise,"

"Yeah huh!" The two bickered as they sat down and Demyx caught a glance from across the table. Vexen and Zexion where having a conversation of some sort. Zexion sat and winked at Demyx. Her face heated up and she stared at the white table cloth. Dinner was quiet aside from a few jokes and picks between Luxord and Xigbar.

"Cocky brit bastard!" Xigbar yelled.

"No just better than you," Xigbar twitched.

"Oh yeah then why am I number ll?!" Luxord glared and Xigbar did a victory dance in his seat.

"Come on demy dance with me!" xigbar pulled Demyx up and They began dancing.

"Sit down and stop acting like children" Xemnas glared. The two laughed and sat down. Xigbar looked smug as the meal continued. Everything stopped for a second and demyx felt hot breath on his ear.

"Well You remember our little meeting yes?" Demyx nodded squeezing her eyes shut.

"Good." Zexion kissed the base of her neck and everthing went normal. Demyx looked at Zexion who smirked viciously at her. She turned away just in time for Axel's fruit punch to land on her head.

"Oh gosh! Are you okay demyx?!" he asked worriedly.

"Sticky," she said wanting to pull her hair out.

"Sorry,"

"Its okay. I was done eatting anyway," Demyx got up and threw the plate in the sink.

"Dem You okay?" Roxas asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired," She opened the door and left for her room. She locked her doors turned on the water and took off her clothes and chest ties. She sunk into the tub and glared.

"Stupid drink. Stupid Zexion. Stupid day... I wish I could start all over!" She said and scrubbed her hair. She kept the water hot and she sat inside until nine rolled around. She looked at the clock.

"OH SHIT!" She yelled and jumped out. After a quick dry and tosing on her boxers and sleeping clothes she ran to Zexion's room. When she entered the room was empty and dark.

"Barely made it," a voice whispered and Demyx felt a cloth around her eyes.

* * *

No reviews? Aw... oh well I write this for my enjoyment :) if you like it please review... if you hate it go ahead and flame me i really don't care much about flames.

Love ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Teehee this is fun!

* * *

Demyx squeezed her eyes shut as handcuffs held her hands behind her.

"Hmm You forgot your sitar.. Shame. Don't worry I won't hurt you.. I only want to observe," Zexion's voice was the only thing she could hear. Silence wrapped around her and squeezed her tightly. A hand slid up her shirt and she gasped. The feeling of the cool hand on her tender belly. She bit her lip and let out a hiss as he cupped her breast.

"Hmm.. Now lets see... What happens if I do this," He pinched her nipple hard and she cried out.

"Not so rough!" She moaned. Zexion raised an eyebrow.

"I see.. Now this?" He ripped her shirt down the middle. She gasped as his mouth soon replaced his fingers. She fell back and arched into his mouth. He hummed a bit and that threw her over.

"I see," He said pulling back,"sensitive?"

"I keep them wrapped," She whispered.

"I see... Now I'm going to hand cuff you to the bed. Don't struggle and I'll take the blind fold off," Demyx nodded and Zexion helped her up on the bed and hand cuffed her to the head rest. The blind fold was gone and Demyx saw the look of interest on Zexion's face. She felt her face get hot.

"Lets see.. What if I do this," He licked up the side of her neck and she wiggled and gasped in pleasure. Gently he sucked at the skin, enticing a moan from the nobody below him.

"Hmm... I see.. And here?" He kissed her collarbone and trailed down to the valley between her breasts. Gasping she brought her knees up a bit and wiggled.

"Do you want the blind fold back on?" he asked whispering into her skin, ticking the sensitive valley.

"No" she moaned out.

"Then don't wiggle," He said and kissed down the valley lower and lower. Heat rushed her face as he parted her legs and stared. She shivered and resisted clamping her legs shut.

"Virgin?"

"Yes," she whispered and squeezed her eyes shut.

"What are you afraid of?" He drew closer to the forbidden curls. His hot breath tickled her and she arched up involuntarily.

"Oh want it do you?" He teased. She could have clamped her legs shut and screamed herself mute. She should have.

"Please.. Blind fold me.. This is to embarrassing" A cloth covered her eyes and she breathed a bit easier. A shudder worked its way through her as something hot and wet conected with her. She moaned and buckled up. it traced down and wiggled its way into her core. Moaning and panting a thin sheen of sweat covered her body as it got hotter and hotter. The air felt humid and thick. After one final stroke pleasure crashed over her like waves from a titdal wave. She screamed out and slumped into the mattress exhausted.

"I see to thats what it tastes like," a smirk graced the schemers face as he watched the girl pant.

"No lets see what else we can do tonight," he got up and walked to his closet. He emptied the contents on the bed and leaned close to Demyx's ear.

"You know how i said I wouldn't hurt you?" He pulled out a toy and grinned.

"Yes.." Demyx whispered drifting off to sleep.

"I lied" Her eyes snapped open and she screamed. She felt something hard line up with her slit.

"Please! Do-AH!" It felt like she was being torn apart. It stopped for a moment and her body spasmed in pain. A hand pressed her hips down and tears soaked the blindfold she wore. Gritting her teeth she felt a tounge on her neck. A moan of pain ripped from her throat. The hard object inside her began to vibrate and she cried out.

"Please- Ah!- Stop! I can't! can't! Ahh!" Heat flowed out of her body again and she arched her back up and fell back into the matress. The vibrating stopped and he object was pulled out of her. She panted and sobbed. Slowly the handcuffs came off. She shook and the blindfold came off.

"We aren't finished. Just changing positons" The look of pure terror filled her face and she only saw darkness.

O.e

Demyx limped to her room. Pain shook her body. Once locked safely in her room she crawled under her covers and cried. Sobs shook her body which made her ache more. She felt so dirty, so wrong, so sick.

"How can I go on with this?" She whispered and found her voice hoarse. After sleep took her morning came all to soon. She got up and showered. The water did little to clean her mind of what had happened in the night. The water bubbled and simmered around her and she cried even more. Her breasts hurt, her hips felt like they would break, and all in all she wanted to die.

"Be strong" She shut her eyes and got back up. She popped open a bottle of ibiprophin and swallowed two pills before going back to bed.

"Demyx?" It was xigbar.

"Do a poof! i don't wanna get up" she said and crawled under the blankets. There was a poof and Xigbar was in.

"Hey kiddo you okay? wha- Dem why is your pillow wet? Have you been crying?"

"I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Ah say no more! You stay in bed.. I'll take care of your missions today"

"Thanks Xiggy" He smiled and kissed her head.

"Sleep tight kid" He left the way he came and smiled. When he was a Somebody he had a daughter with eyes like Demyx's. Sadly she didn't meet the same fate as he did. He remembered the day clearly when He found out Demyx was a girl.

*Oh! flashback!*

_"We welcome another to wear the coat. Number IX," Xigbar was bored and then he saw those eyes. They drew him in and the new member smiled._

_"You look like a lively bunch! I'm Demyx!" Smile. So cute. _

_"Great are we done now?" Axel asked bored._

_"Yes. Back to work... Number II show demyx to his room," He poofed down._

_"Yeah sure come on kid lets get you settled"_

_"Hi! Im Demyx whats your name?"_

_"Xigbar"_

_"Can I call you XIggy?" He paused and looked around the white hallway. He found the room and yanked the child in._

_"What are you?" He pressed the gun to Demyx's head._

_"I'm a nobody! Wha-' Xigbar unzipped the jacket and looked. Flat chested but budding breasts. She slapped him hard and stumbled back._

_"I knew it! You where to damned cute to be a boy!"_

_"Please! Don't tell!" She plead._

_"Number IX. Number II what is going on in here?!" Saix opened the door and was stared._

_"Your a girl?... I knew it... Your footsteps are to light."_

_"Please don't tell!" she started to cry and Xigbar put up his gun._

_"Relax I won't tell..."_

_"I would gain nothing from telling your secret... But why must you hid it?"_

_"If I'm the only girl with a bunch of men its kinda wierd... Plus I have the hair for a boy and i can alter my voice too!" she demonstrated._

_"Impressive" so the three parted ways and the next day came._

_"Saix!" demyx jumped on the tall blue haired man and hugged him._

_"Demyx what are you-"_

_"Good morning!" she patted his head and he growled in content. she stopped puzzled._

_"Um.. sorry i can stop-"_

_"I wouldn't mind if you chose to continue" they sat on the floor and the young girl tamed the vicious beast. Winning his friendship in the end as well. Xigbar laughed and she tackled him as well. Saix glared and xigbar laughed. _

_"My famliy" she smiled and hugged them both. If they had hearts they would have fallen in love by now..._

_But who said they hadn't anyway_

_*_End flash back*

"Demyx?"

"Poof in" She called and Saix merely put his master key in the lock.

"Demyx its nearly noon"

"I dont feel well" he sat on the edge of the bed and she crawled in his lap. He strooked her back lightly and she fell asleep.

"... I probably should have gone to the bathroom earlier..."

* * *

...

I understand this is quite crappy and every half-assed sorry but I'm tired and im gonna go find yaoi to read. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

... This is to be made up for the half assed chapter of last time...

* * *

Saix had picked up Demyx and laid down next to her. She rested in his arm and slept peacfully. This girl was like an angel and if he had a heart he would more than likely tried to date her.

"Hmm no" he looked down at her and smiled. Her hair fell in her face and he noticed a small bruise on her wrist.

"Whats this?" he looked closer and squinted. She rolled over and tucked her hands under her body. He concluded it must have been from a mission. He pulled the blankets over her and left her. A portal opened up and she fell through.

Day turned to night and soon Demyx woke up and looked around.

"Where am I?" she said a loud.

"Here put this on" a blue frilly dress was thrown at her and Zexion continued to read. She took off her clothes and pulled the dress on.

"Um.. Zexion.." She looked at it. It was baby blue with black lace and ribbons. It poofed out like a ball gown.

"What is it?"

"There's no underwear..." she said searching around to see if it had fallen as it was thrown at her.

"I know, you won't be needing them"

"What?" He got up and pulled down his pants and shirt. She saw the buldge in his pants and blushed.

"Um.. I- Um" She got nervous and looked away. He kissed her and she yelped in surprise. his tongue swept her mouth and he suckled her soft supple lips. She moaned and he smirked. His mouth traveled down her neck and he sucked her collarbone. Her calves hit the bed and he pulled back.

"Hmm what to do tonight.." he thought and then sat down.

"On your knees" she gulped and knelt in front of him. He took off his boxers and she felt nervous.

"Um.. what-"

"Suck" he gripped the back of her head and forced her forward. She resisted the urge to bite him and took a deep breath. Slowly she took his erection into her mouth. He hissed in pleasure and Demyx worked her way down his thick shaft. Dispite his size he was quite large in the pants. He glared at her and held her nose shut.

"Hurry or I won't let you breathe," She gagged and started moving faster. Zexion grit his teeth and moaned as that hot wet cavern asulted him. Demyx felt stars in her eyes and started choking. Zexion came hard and let her go. Demyx coughed and fell back on her butt and breathed deeply. Zexion smirked as she coughed and her cheeks turned red. Demyx's Mouth felt hot ans salty. She gulped and shuddered as the salty substance slid down her throat.

"What else should we do tonight?" he said and pulled his boxers on. It was then Demyx realized what happened to her didn't matter to him.

She was just a toy.

"Well I'm hoping your still stretched from last night.. We're going to try... Larger toys and perhaps you might need a cushion to sit on after this," Her eyes grew wide.

"What?" She whispered.

"bend over the foot of the bed" She gulped and did as she was told. The maid outfit showed her feminity. After a few moments a cold slippery glob of something dripped onto her rear. she squeaked and felt fingers spread it and gently probed her ass.

"Ah! Wrong spot!" She pulled back and Zexion sighed.

"You are my slave.. You do as I wish now if you don't want me to bring out a whip you'll be quiet," Demyx whimpered and tried to relax as he went deeper before sliding it back out and adding a second She whimpered as he scirrored his fingers and wiggled them.

"You like that don't you?" He whispered hotly in her ear as he began pumping his fingers in and out of her. She cried out when he thrusted his fingers in hard.

"Answer me" he growled.

"Y-y-yes," She whimpered in fear of wheat might happen if she said she didn't. He added a third finger and she tried not to fight it. Zexion added more lube and stretched her ass. She balled up a sheet and shoved it her mouth and bit down hard. Zexion chuckled at this action but didn't say anything against it. He tugged the lace ribbon of the corsetted back and let it sag low. Demyx felt hands on her breasts and she moaned. fingers where retracted from her ass and she relaxed slightly. A cold hard.. thing was pushed into her ass. She groaned and tears beaded up in her eyes.

"Lets not neglect this part" He reached down and sheathed a finger inside her. She whimpered and her back arched up. The thing in her ass started moving making her scream into the bed. heat coiled around her and she cried out as his fingers where pressed into her brushinga little spot that made her see colors. her body clenched hard and she felt the toy in her ass as well as his fingers in her. Her knees buckled and she fell. Zexion slowly with drew his fingers and took out the toy. She looked at him panting with half lidded eyes.

"Hmm," he licked his fingers and she turned red, "Interesting.. Earthy and sweet."

"Get changed. Here are the revised rules: One, you come went I send for you. Two, You do what I say and Three, you belong to me now," Demyx gulped as she stripped and pulled back on her clothes. Her rear hurt so bad she could cry.

"Now leave me," She nodded and walked out as he put away the toys and started reading again. The second the door was shut bahind her she started crying softly. She walked to her room hugging herself tightly. She opened the door and locked it behind her. She tossed her clothes aside and entered her bathroom. She filled the tub with scalding water. she imersed herself and scrubbed her body hard.

"I'll never be clean again," she whimpered and sniffled. after the water turned cold she drained the tub and walked to bed. Her rear hurt to much for her to sleep. She sobbed hot wet tears until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Morning came all to soon. She tied her chest pulled on her cloak and pants before walking as slowly as possible to the dining room.

"Morning Demy!" Xigbar said and hugged her tightly. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Good morning Demyx, Would you like a cup of tea?" Luxord asked looking up from his game of solitaire.

"Sure Luxy" She smiled and carefully sat next to him and he poured her a cup. the tea was a dark jasmine. She loved the bittersweet taste of the steaming liquid. Zexion bumped Demyx's rear with his knee and concealed a smirk as she squeaked in pain and surprise.

"Sorry "

"Haha No problem Zexion" she said and took another drink of tea.

"Careful, love you wouldn't want to-"

"Heya fags!" Larxene entered the room and slapped Demyx on the back. She coughed and spilled som tea on the table.

"Sorry.."

"Such a clutz. Demyx, how did you even get in this group?" Larxene sneered.

"Ah No. Xll Please sit down some where" Saix glared.

"Scoot over Dum-Dum," Xaldin sat on the opposite side of demyx

"Taken" Larxene shot Demyx with a jolt of electircity making the cup in her hands explode. Luckily it was empty.. Unluckily.. Well.

"Ouch!" The porciline cut her hands deep. Blood seeped out of her palms and dripped on the table mixing with the tea. Luxord helped stanch the blood with his napkin.

"Bitch" Xaldin muttered as Luxord wrapped Demyx's hand with the cloth.

"Nothing a little potion won't cure. Come on Demyx lets fix this" the two walked to the kitchen and Luxord pulled the cap out of a potion and poured some of it over Demyx's hand.

"Thanks Luxy" She smiled.

"No problem, Love. Don't let the tart get you down," he patted her cheek an they returned to breakfast. As luck would have it Larxene took a large gulp of sour milk.

"Ugh! Gross!" she said and reached for a glass of water. Luxord nudged Demyx and nodded her head in Larxene's direction.

"Dance water, dance," she whispered and the water made a spout and splashed in Larxene's face.

"You-" She shocked herself and yelped in pain. Luxord chuckled.

"It's always good to have friends to teach you how to play the game, right Dem?"

"Sure is Luxy!" He poured two more cups of tea as Larxene glared at them throught breakfast. all in all her day was good until it came to training. They all gathered in a large white room and Xemnas looked at clip board.

"Zexion and Demyx," Demyx gulped as Zexion smirked sightly at her. Something burned in his eyes that made her want to vomit or run away. Possibly both.

"May the best Nobody win," Zexion said and shook Demyx's hand.

* * *

Oh my glob... I need to do research for this.. It might take me a while to get up a new chapter but tell me how much you liked this one and maybe I'll write sooner? You'll have to find out

Thanks Loves!


End file.
